The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most
by MetamorphosisMissy
Summary: Izzie must return to Seattle, and she must face all the people she had hurt, including Alex. Will they finally find a way to be together or a new man in Izzie's life will make it harder for them to reconcile? Alex/Izzie, with other usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Set more than a year or 2 years after the shooting incident. I haven't watched any episodes from season 7 but I read episode summary from the internet every now and then. I used what little information I have from the recent season in this fic. But, Cristina does not have PTSD. 

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy does not belong to me.

Enjoy!

Izzie is nervous. She returned to Seattle last night. Two weeks ago, she received an e-mail and a call from the organizers of the event she was about to attend that she will be honored for making a free clinic possible. The woman said that the money she donated made it possible for sick people who don't have enough money a clinic to run to. She also said they heard amazing feedbacks from the patients about her hard work and passion to help people. Upon hearing this, Izzie felt elated. At least her (or Denny's) 8 Million dollars was put to good use and her hard work paid off. But realizing that accepting the honor would mean going to Seattle, that made her nervous. Of course, it didn't help that the chatty woman didn't fail to mention that 4 other doctors would be given the same honor as hers. She mentioned the name of the doctors but only two names struck her, Dr. Miranda Bailey and Dr. Derek Shepherd.

Great. If Derek would be there, of course Meredith would be there too. If there is something she is more afraid than going to Seattle, that is facing her friends and her ex-husband, Alex. They may even be the main reason why she doesn't want to go there. She would be lying if she would say she that didn't miss them. She misses her friends including _him_. God, she misses him. There's no day that passes by that she wouldn't think about him. But she wasn't ready to face them yet or Meredith for that matter. Too many things were said. Or she said some hurtful things to Meredith. Her good old friend called her family and even begged her to stay. She can still even recall the moment Meredith told her those things- she sounded broken and her voice shaky, a clear indication that she was about to cry. But what did she do, she pretended she didn't care, grabbed her things and left.

So she decided that going back to Seattle wouldn't help anyone, it would just open up closed wounds that were so hard to heal. She told Mrs. Howard, the woman from the organization, that she couldn't make it. Life as a doctor, she said. The woman on the other line was disappointed but said she understood. Mrs. Howard also said that in case she changed her mind, she is still very welcome to come.

Two days after, she received an unexpected call from Dr. Bailey. The doctor was furious that she is not going. Apparently, Mrs. Howard was kind enough to share the information (as well as her contact number and whereabouts) to her former resident when the woman called Bailey to inform her about the award. Bailey threatened her that she would go to L.A to make sure her stupid ass would be on Seattle to receive the award. And then with a motherly tone, she said that she deserved the award as much as she did. And that they both worked hard for the clinic to run as smoothly as possible and she must accept the recognition even though it was just a plaque or simple certificate. And before hanging up on her, the doctor added that if the clinic meant anything to her, she would come.

And now, here she is nervous as hell and on her way to the restaurant that was chosen as the venue for the gathering. "Izzie, are you okay?" ,the man beside her asked. Shit. Because of her nervousness, she forgot about her date, Dr. Brad Michael Keaton.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just nervous, you know I've never been here for more than a year. Thank you for coming here with me. It's not like we're.."

"I'm here as your friend.", he cut her off. "I know I sucked being your fiancé, so I'm here being a great friend." , he said before giving her a reassuring smile and hold her hand. "Izzie, I know how hard it is for you to come here. I'm here for you though. You know that, right?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know. Thanks.", she said before kissing him on the cheek. Then she made a big grin on her face, making the mood lighter."It's unbelievable how we managed to be friends after having such a bad break up! We really sucked at being boyfriend and girlfriend."

He chuckled, "Yeah."

* * *

Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd arrived in one of the top restaurants in Seattle. Of course, it was beautiful and everything screams glamour. But being there is something Meredith Grey doesn't want. She is not that kind of girl. Yeah, she and Derek would often dine at a cozy restaurant, the one that involves her wearing a dress and Derek wearing his long sleeved shirt. But not like this. This is beyond too much. She hates formal gatherings.

She really wouldn't be here if her husband is not one of the recipients of some association that gives honor to people from different walks of life who made a great difference in Seattle over the past few years. She heard there were five doctors who will be given honor tonight. She only knew two doctors, her husband Derek and Dr. Miranda Bailey. Derek was noted for inventing the Shepherd method and Dr. Bailey for opening up a free clinic. She wonders who the three doctors were.

She glanced to her right to see Dr. Bailey, wearing a green dress, arriving. She immediately stood up from where she's sitting to greet her attending.

"Good evening, Dr. Bailey. Congratulations again", she said, smiling.

"Thank you. Congratulations to Shepherd, too. You must be a very proud wife", Bailey said with a grin. Her eyes wandered around the spacious restaurant, looking for someone, before she spoke. "I'm actually looking for someone. And I haven't asked the usherette yet where I am supposed to sit. I forgot. I'm not really used to this kind of gatherings."

"Yeah. me either."

She chuckled. "Yeah. See you in a while."

* * *

Izzie is really thankful that Brad is with her right now, holding her hand. It's weird how from bitter lovers, they ended up as great friends. She met Brad in the hospital she's currently working. He is a pediatric surgeon. He is good with kids and he sees to it that the parents are not overly worried to their kids especially if there's really nothing to worry about. Brad is a great man. She knew that, that's why when he asked her out, she said yes without hesitation. He was not the first guy to ask her out though after her divorce with Alex. Many guys tried to get her attention but she felt that she was not ready. Not ready to love again, to kiss someone other than Alex, to move on and leave behind the memories they had and the future she and Alex made when they were together. She had to though. She can't live a life waiting for Alex to show up. She can't wait for him to tell her that she can go back to Seattle and they can live the rest of their lives together. That's not how she wanted to live her life, waiting in the sidelines when the guy she's waiting for might not come or may never come.

Brad knew about her and Alex. He knew she was trying to move on from her ex-husband. He was patient at first, telling her that he will be waiting for her until she's ready to fully commit to him. Apparently, it was taking her long enough to lose his patience. He felt she was not trying hard enough. It was not the case on Izzie's side though. She was really trying her best to love Brad. It even came to a point that she loved Brad but she just loves Alex more. And she feels guilty about it. She is with a man who loves her the way she would want Alex to love her. The way she would want Alex to need her and would not ask her to go and leave his side.

One night, while they were in a restaurant, Brad presented her a princess cut diamond ring and asked her to marry him. She was shocked; she really didn't know how to respond. He's a great guy and all but them getting married? It was too fast. Way too fast. She was about to tell him no but Brad cut her off by saying that if she really wanted to move on with him, then she must accept his proposal. He said that them being engaged wouldn't mean that they would marry right away. That all he wanted from Izzie was a reassurance that she really wanted to move on from her ex, that one day she would want a future with him and that they would move forward together. That night they left the restaurant as a newly engaged couple.

But waiting for her to move on must've taken a toll on Brad. He would nag at her; they would fight at little silly things, out of nowhere he would ask her if she's thinking of getting back with her ex-husband, if she would go out with her friends, he would think that she is planning to leave him. Izzie put aside all these things thinking she made this to Brad. She made Brad insecure, of himself and their relationship. Until one day (one week before the call from Mrs. Howard), Izzie woke up with a furious Brad asking her what are her plans with her and ex-husband's embryo. He read the letter from the laboratory that keeps the embryo asking her whether or not she would like to renew the contract and if she would like to renew, she must inform them as soon as possible and of course, pay the corresponding bill. Alex gave her the full custody of the embryos during their divorce. It had cut her deep. How could he not care about the embryos? It was them. Those were their future. When she told Brad she wanted to keep them, he became more furious reminding her that she's already ovulating and that they have a chance to have a baby together. She just continued to sob, not knowing how to tell Brad that she can't let go of the only thing she and Alex have together. He seemed to get it though and told her they were over and that she can do whatever she wants with her miserable life. She can go back to Seattle with her ex-husband and ask him desperately to take her back for all he cares.

After the break up, Brad and Izzie pretended the other doesn't exist. They would just do their work, talk to each other when they needed to but won't look at each other's eyes. When the news broke that she was about to go to Seattle to accept an award, Izzie was surprised to see Brad at her apartment asking her if they could talk. They talked all night, asking each other for forgiveness, both realizing that maybe some things aren't just meant to be. She was also surprised when Brad asked her if he could accompany her in Seattle. He said he knew this was not easy for her and that she doesn't need to be alone as she face her fears. She accepted his offer at friendship, and here they are, about to face her fears.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is not bad after all_, Meredith thought as she looked at the other people they're sharing the table with. Derek is at her right side while Bailey is at her left. Beside Derek are Mr. Hamilton and his wife, Francesca. He is also one of the awardees. He has been teaching in a public school for 25 years already and was noted for his ability to inspire his students to aspire greatness. To Mrs. Hamilton's left is Mrs. Elizabeth Ford, a breast cancer survivor who was known for putting up Breast Cancer Awareness Foundation that go to different communities inside and outside Seattle to educate the people about the disease, and beside is her husband, Mr. Edward Ford. Beside Bailey though were two empty seats. Meredith wonders who were the people that will occupy those seats. She couldn't believe how much she is enjoying listening about the stories of these great people in front of her. And she can't wait to listen to more amazing stories. A movement to her left jars her from her thoughts and saw Bailey standing up to greet… She was shocked, her jaw opened wide as if it will touch the floor. She can't believe she's here, walking towards her.

"Isobel Stevens! I knew you would come! I would seriously hunt you down in L.A if you didn't show up!", Bailey exclaimed excitedly. She saw Izzie smile brightly. She looks healthy, her hair now is long, and her skin has color and looks like she gained a few pounds. She doesn't look like the cancer girl anymore with pale skin and was too thin. She definitely doesn't look like the girl who would get tired walking to the mail box. Crap. She missed her friend. But she can't deny that Izzie cut her deep when she chose to leave. She felt vulnerable that time seeing Izzie walk away, seeing the only family she knew break apart.

Izzie smiled at her timidly and she gave her a forced small smile and a nod- if you can even call it a smile. Meredith felt her lips didn't quite move to form a smile. She instantly felt guilty; she knows Izzie didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Somehow she understood Izzie for leaving, that it was Alex who told Izzie to leave and never come back. But sometimes she couldn't help but feel that it was Izzie who threw away their friendship first.

She saw Izzie's smile falter and felt her husband stood up to greet Izzie. "Izzie, I didn't know you will be here. You look great.", Derek said with a smile.

"It was a last minute decision actually. Dr. Bailey here threatened to hunt me down to make sure I'll be here tonight.", Izzie smiled again. Derek then looked at the man beside Izzie. Izzie followed Derek's gaze and let out a nervous laugh before speaking, "Oh I'm sorry. This is Dr. Brad Keaton. Brad, this is Derek, Meredith and Dr. Bailey."

"Hi. Nice to meet you", the handsome man said with a smile and then preceded to shake their hands.

That was the moment the other people in the table decided to join the conversation and greeted the newly arrived doctors. Meredith then learned that Izzie was also one of the recipients and she is now currently working in the hospital at LA. Meredith just kept quiet as she observed Izzie and the man beside her, Brad.

* * *

The event run smoothly except from the awkwardness between Izzie and Meredith. The other people in the table seem to pick it up also and not once would Izzie catch Mr. Hamilton's gaze shift from Meredith to her. And she would just give the man a small smile. Thankfully, the awkwardness would come to an end as the event came to an end and Mr. and Mrs. Ford and Hamilton both headed out of the restaurant.

But all Izzie could feel at that moment was sadness as the night was about to end but she wasn't even able to talk to Meredith. She wonders if this is really the end of her friendship with Meredith.

"The chief said everything's ready at Joe's. We can go there now and celebrate." , Derek said to Meredith and then his gaze turned to her. "Izzie you're coming." It was not a request, but sounded more like an order.

"Uhm.. I…"

"Drop it Stevens. You're going. The chief is expecting you there.", Bailey insisted.

"He is? But how did he know...", she asked, confused.

"Yeah. He is. He wants to tell you something. How did he know you're here? Because he's the Chief! He knows this kind of things. Now don't waste your time making excuses because they won't work. And I won't believe them.". Bailey said with a firm tone. "Lets go. I'll just make a call to check on Tuck and we're good to go. I'll wait for you outside.", Bailey added, her eyes on her and Brad in particular, before walking away.

Izzie looked at Meredith, waiting for her to say something. The two men felt that the two women needed some time alone but it was Derek who spoke first, "Brad why don't we get the car and wait for them outside?"

"Yeah. Seems like a great idea." Brad told Derek before whispering to her, "You're doing great. The two of you just need to talk. I bet she missed you, too." He gave her a reassuring smile before kissing her cheek. "See you outside.", he said before standing up to follow Derek.

She looked at Meredith again, her fingers intertwined and started twisting together.

"Im sorry, Mer for hurting you.", she started. "I just have to leave. After Alex told me to leave, I felt that its the right thing to do. I just felt.. so alone."

"That's not true, Iz. You know that. I begged you to stay because I am your friend.", Meredith said, pain evident in her eyes. "I may not be George but I am your friend and you cut me off. And that sucks, Izzie. That just.. sucks."

"I'm sorry, Mer. I really am. You don't know how I badly want to bring back the times when we're all happy, when the only problem we had is getting up in the morning to go to work because we had too much tequila the night before. I know we can't get back to those times though.. All I want now is your forgiveness and for us to be friends again."

She saw Meredith's face relax before speaking, "That's what I want, too. For us to be friends again. You were always a friend to me though." Suddenly, she saw Meredith smile and laugh. She looked at her friend, confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Izzie. I'm not going crazy. Its just,its funny. Don't you think we're being overly dramatic? It doesn't suit us, really. Cristina would probably choke to death if she heard our conversation!"

"Yeah. I bet that, or she would kill us first for being overly sappy."

They both laughed and silence fell between the two friends before Izzie spoke again.

"Mer, I also want to apologize for not coming here during the shooting at the hospital. It really got me worried though. The hospital won't let me take a leave of absence because I was relatively new at the hospital when that happened. I planned to visit you all though.. but I bumped to Nurse Gloria at a supermarket in L.A. And she told me about Alex, Derek and Owen getting shot. The woman must've got carried away telling the story though cause she…she even mentioned that Lexie was the one who brought Alex to the hospital.. and that, they are together."

"Iz.."

"It hurts Mer. You know, that's what I am afraid of. That the woman Alex slept with isn't just a one night stand. That after he told me to leave, they'll have a relationship."

"Iz, Alex really doesn't feel that way about Lexie.. I think Alex was trying to get over you for leaving. And Lexie was miserable too after breaking up with Mark. They must've felt broken at that time though and thought it was a great idea to form a relationship out of nothing. But they both know that now and they're not together anymore." Meredith sighed. "How about you? Is Brad you're boyfriend or something?"

"No. We broke up a couple of days ago. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. I really wanted to move on, Mer. And Brad is a great guy.. He loves me.."

"Alex loves you, too."

"Yeah. He loves me so much he almost hated me." ,Izzie said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Iz. You two have to talk. And when I mean talk, talking and not fighting." , Meredith said with a soft smile.

"Meredith, do you seriously believe that's possible between me and Alex? Given our history and all, I guess you would know by now that we are both too stubborn not to fight", she said laughing while shaking her head.

"Yeah.. But knowing your history and all..", Meredith paused to smile. "I also do know that the both of you loved each other and I believe you both still do. You still love him, right?", Meredith asked, her voice uncertain.

She nodded. "So much."

"Good. Then make it work. Talk to him. Iz, you can do it."

Izzie grinned widely and this time, it was Meredith's turn to look at her as if she had gone mental.

"What?", Meredith said, slightly annoyed.

"Seriously! What happened to the dark and twisty Meredith Grey I know? You can pass as a shrink, Mer. It kinda suits you though, it made me proud.", she said laughing.

"Shut up!" ,Meredith said giggling, pushing her shoulder lightly. "I have my moments. And you ruined it."

They continued to laugh like old times, until Derek interrupted them. "I'm sorry beautiful ladies, I am really glad for your reconciliation but I have to interrupt your bonding session for a while. Bailey is outside already moping. I think she already scared Brad."

They all laughed and the two women both stood up to head out of the restaurant.

* * *

I'm sorry for the lack of Alex and Izzie interaction. I just thought that Izzie should settle first her issues with her friends and that she needs some reassurance that there is still a chance between her and Alex before talking to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Here comes the Heroes of Seattle!", Mark exclaimed with a smirk as Derek and Bailey arrived at Joe's. Everyone laughed and cheered at the newly arrived doctors as well.

"Congratulations, man. Dr. Bailey", Mark added.

"Thanks.", Derek said. He looked around the bar looking for a certain brunette woman. "Where's Cristina?", he finally asked at no one in particular. He must have blurted it out with a voice louder than intended because other people in the bar- Callie, Arizona, Lexie, April, Jackson and Alex- are now looking at him as if he is speaking a different language.

"Why? Where's Meredith?", Cristina asked as she walks towards him, a glass in a hand.

He looked at the people around him and realized they are still staring at him, waiting for his answer. "She's at the car. She wants to speak with you. She told me to tell you that she needs you there.", he said in a low voice.

"Can't she just drag her ass in here so we can talk? What does she want anyway?", Cristina said in her usual dry tone.

He gave her a hard look that implies, _just go to the car! _and Cristina seemed to pick it up and responded by putting down her drink and walked out of the bar.

"What was that?". Mark asked.

"Oh. Just some girl stuff.", he said with a nervous laugh. "Come on, I need a drink."

Derek and Mark went to Joe and ordered their drinks. Derek sat in one of the bar stools where Alex, Jackson, Arizona and Callie were sitting.

"Congratulations. How does it feel to be given such an award?", Arizona asked with a bright smile.

"Great, actually. It feels great.", he answered. He then remembered something. "You know a pedes surgeon named Brad Keaton?"

"Oh my God, you know Brad? He's my friend. Great guy plus, he's hot. Really hot. Everyone's really..", Arizona stopped as she noticed Karev and Avery looking at her with a smirk and Callie looked at her with a frown. Then she shook her head and spoke, "No, no, no. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not interested in him.. I'm a 100% lesbian plus I heard he's getting married with her hot girlfriend who I heard is pregnant. Our friends said.."

"Dude, stop talking. Shepherd's clearly not interested with your hot friend. And neither are we.", Alex said cutting off Arizona's babbling with a smirk.

Derek was interested at first, but as soon as he heard the words _"getting married"_ and _"pregnant"_, he can't help but think about Izzie, Alex and an impending clash between the divorced couple that's about to happen.

* * *

_What the hell does Meredith want? _Cristina thought as she walked out of the bar and searched for Derek's car. She walked towards it and noticed a tall man with blonde hair leaning against the car. When she was three feet away from the car, one of the doors opened and she saw Meredith coming out of it.

"What's all this craziness, Meredith? I thought for a second you have a fracture or something that you can't come inside without me fetching you. I should be in there downing my tequila shots. And here I am.."

"Shut up, Cristina!" , Meredith yelled.

Cristina looked at Meredith and saw her friend look at her with a serious face.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me off. What is it?", Cristina asked.

"Izzie is inside that car and she needs to talk to you..", Meredith answered as she saw Cristina's eyes widen.

* * *

Izzie is nervous. Really, really nervous. She is nervous not because of talking to Cristina, but what's about to happen _after_ talking Cristina. She would get out of the car, go inside the bar, meet his friends/former co workers and then the most nerve-wrecking of all, meet his ex-husband who hated her but she is very much in love with. She sighed.

Of course she is also worried how her talk with Cristina would end up but deep down, Izzie knows Cristina would forgive her in the end. It's weird how the cancer thing brought them closer. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the window. She opened it and Cristina came in and sat beside her.

Izzie swallowed and was about to start when she heard Cristina. "Don't talk. I would be the one to talk first."

Izzie nodded. "Okay.."

"First of all, you leaving Seattle is a stupid idea. I get it why you left the first time when you were fired. You're world was falling apart that time- battling cancer, George died, you got fired. If that was me, I would leave too. I knew you would come around and you did, but leaving Seattle for good because Alex told you so? That's what pissed me off. You know you married Evilspawn, and you know how sharp his mouth is when he's pissed. And what did you do, you grab your things and walk away." She heard Cristina sigh. "Okay. Meredith told me about your conversation in the restaurant. You should be thankful I was not there cause you're right, I would've killed the two of you using a fork for your sentimental girl talk or whatever." , Cristina said rolling her eyes.

"So you don't need to hear my speech begging for your forgiveness?", she asked giggling.

"Say a word and I'll kick your ass."

Izzie giggled and nudged Cristina's knee and Cristina nudged her back.

"Come on, Barbie. Your friend Ken is waiting for you.", Cristina said as they get out of the car to walk towards Brad and Meredith.

* * *

They are outside of Joe's with just a door and a step separating Izzie and the place where her ex-husband is. She quickly stopped Meredith as she was about to open the door. "Wait Mer, I don't think I can do this. I don't think this is a great idea after all."

"Iz, come on. We're here. Just face him. Get it over with.", Meredith said.

Izzie looked at Brad, asking him what to do.

"She's right. Just go in there. He's an ass if he wouldn't hear you out.", Brad said with a reassuring smile.

But Izzie still looked nervous, about to back out.

"Okay, would it help if Cristina and I would head in first and then the two of you will follow us right ahead? We would stay with you guys until Izzie's okay but we can't be with you guys the whole party. You, Izzie, has to talk to Alex. Remember thats the goal."

"Sounds like a plan", Cristina said as she opened the doors and walked inside.

"Cristina, where have you been? I was looking for you.", Izzie heard Owen ask with a loud voice as he walked towards Cristina.

Then she heard t_hat _voice. "Dude, you're whipped." It was Alex.

Meredith looked at her before heading in, too. She then felt Brad's hand at her waist pushing her lightly towards the bar, preventing her from escaping as if she would back out.

She saw Owen look at her and she closed her eyes as she wait for her name to be called.

"Stevens?", it was not that loud but enough for everyone to hear.

As soon as her name was called she felt her body stiffened as everyone, including _him_ turned around to look at them.

* * *

Next chapter: Alex's point of view the moment Izzie walked inside the bar! I'll try to end this fic next chapter or just one more after my next update! Thanks for the comments and keep them coming. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_It took me a long time writing this chapter. I've been really busy with work. I'm not really proud of this chapter. It was hard writing Alex's point of view. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!_

Alex is pissed. He is at Joe's surrounded by happy couples- Cristina and Owen, Meredith and Derek, Arizona and Callie and he heard Mark and Lexie finally got together again. He is not jealous that Lexie is with Mark. He is jealous that the two reconciled; that they were able to put the past behind them, forgive each other and start anew.

Not that he was not happy that the two are now back together as lovers. He is in fact, happy for them. It's just that he wished it could be _them. _That it was him and Izzie finding a way to be together. And the thought pisses him more, because at this point, it is quite impossible. He didn't even know where the hell she is. He knew nothing about her anymore.

Sometimes he can't help but wonder if she had moved on already, because on Alex's part he knows he has not. He is stranded. Every time he thought he was moving forward, the memory of Izzie haunts him. Yeah, he is an ass. A man-whore. He sleeps around with different girls, but he still feels weird waking up with a brunette or red headed woman and he can't help but feels disgusted sometimes when he looks into the eyes of his sex partner and find out that it's not brown and big like Izzie's. Even the thought of Izzie making love to another man makes him sick. He probably can't handle seeing her with another man. That would be fucking too much for him to handle.

"Hey! Here comes the Heroes of Seattle!"

He looked at the door to see Shepherd and Bailey coming inside the bar as everyone, including him, laughed at Mark's comment and congratulated the newly arrived doctors. He can't help but think about Izzie as he looked at his former resident. She was given an award for putting up the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic, and if it were up to him, Izzie should be given too. It was the money that Denny left her that made Bailey's dream to have a free clinic possible. It was Izzie's selfless nature that…Stop. He should stop thinking about her and her qualities that made him love her more. If he really wants to move on, he should stop thinking about Izzie. He sighed as he realized how hard that task is.

"Where's Cristina?", he heard Derek ask with a loud voice. He then noticed Meredith was not with him.

"Why? Where's Meredith?", Cristina asked.

"She's at the car. She wants to speak with you. She told me to tell you that she needs you there.", Derek said.

"Can't she just drag her ass in here so we can talk? What does she want anyway?", he heard Cristina say before walking out of the bar.

"What was that?". Mark asked.

"Oh. Just some girl stuff. Come on, I need a drink."

And he was relived, he thought for a second something happened to his friend. Good thing it was only about some girl's stuff he wouldn't want to know anyway. He picked up his beer, his second for the night, and took a long gulp of it.

"Scotch please, Joe.", he heard Derek said as he sat in one of the bar stools where he was sitting. He gave the man a nod, acknowledging his presence.

Arizona smiled at Derek and said, "Congratulations. How does it feel to be given such an award?"

"Great, actually. It feels great." Derek smiled and then spoke again, "You know a pedes surgeon named Brad Keaton?"

Arizona smiled brightly and he can't help but smirk at her when she started speaking excitedly. "Oh my God, you know Brad? He's my friend. Great guy plus, he's hot. Really hot. Everyone's really.."

Arizona stopped and looked at them. "No, no, no. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not interested in him.. I'm a 100% lesbian plus I heard he's getting married with her hot girlfriend who I heard is pregnant. Our friends said.."

"Dude, stop talking. Shepherd's clearly not interested with your hot friend. And neither are we.", he finally said as he saw Derek not listening to Arizona's rambling anymore.

* * *

"Where the hell is Meredith and Cristina?", he asked Derek. It had been 30 minutes since Cristina walked out of the bar to go to Meredith. _What the hell are they doing outside?, _he thought_. _"Aren't you gonna check on them?"

"No. I think they'll be coming any minute.", Derek answered. "Don't worry about them. Just drink your beer, Karev. Joe, give him another one."

He was about to speak when he heard Owen, "Cristina, where have you been? I was looking for you."

"Dude, you're whipped.", he comments smirking as he waits for Cristina's retort, his eyes never leaving the bottle in front of him.

But instead of Cristina's, it was Owen's voice he heard. "Stevens?"

Upon hearing the name, he automatically turned around and saw Izzie.. He felt his heart stopped and felt the air go thicker, making it harder for him to breathe. She is wearing a blue dress, her hair's longer and she looked beautiful.. Damn, she always looks beautiful.

Their gazes locked and he saw her eyes went wide. She immediately looked away and gave the people a nervous smile. He was certain that if he had not been frozen with shock that the man behind her, whose hand is on Izzie's waist, would be feeling the full force of his fist by now.

* * *

Izzie could feel the tension building up inside the bar and no one seems to be able to react as they just continued to stare at Alex and Izzie. Finally, she heard the Chief clears his throat and walked towards her.

"Stevens, I'm so glad you were able to join us. He smiled then looked at the man behind Izzie. "Can I borrow Izzie for a while uhm..?"

"Dr. Brad Keaton."

"Dr. Richard Webber. Is it okay? I just need to talk to her."

"No problem, sir. I think I'll just go get some drinks first."

Chief Webber nodded and guided her at the table somewhat far from the other doctors. She glanced at Alex and saw him glaring at her. She can't help but feel sad as she saw his hazel eyes look at her with too much anger and disgust that she immediately felt her body trembling slightly.

* * *

Alex couldn't believe that Izzie is in Seattle, inside Joe's bar where he is currently drinking, parading her new boyfriend or husband or whatever. He doesn't care. _You don't care. She left you. You don't deserve her. You don't care. She left you. You don't deserve her. _Maybe repeating those words would stop the rush of emotions that were going though his body. And he failed. Damn it.

He looked up and saw Meredith walking towards Derek who is still beside him, her gaze purposely ignoring him. It didn't take him a moment to realize that the man Izzie is _parading _is behind Meredith.

"Arizona!"

"Brad!", he heard Arizona squeal. "Nice to see you. Sorry I wasn't able to go to your engagement party. Callie, my girlfriend, and I were really planning to go to see you and our friends as well but something came up."

"Yeah. Abby, Mike, Pete and Aaron went to L.A. It was fun. The gang misses you but its okay. No worries, man."

Callie who came from the comfort room then joined Arizona and Brad.

"Brad, this is Callie, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Callie"

"Nice to meet you, too.", Calie said with a smile.

Suddenly, Arizona tensed a bit before proceeding. "Uhm.. this is Alex Karev, another doctor."

"Hey, Alex.", the man simply said. There's no uptight sense in his voice, just plain cool and casual. And Alex can't help but admire the guy for that. Because he is, well, losing his cool and he could feel any minute he would explode with anger as he realized that if this guy is engaged and he's with Izzie.. then Izzie is the one he's engaged with. Fuck. He felt the bile rose to his stomach as he contemplated whether or not he should acknowledge the other man. He saw Meredith finally look at him, with a look that says _be nice _or something like that.

So he simply nodded to the _other or _Izzie's _new _man_. _

Arizona smiled. "And here's Derek Shepherd but I think the two of you already met."

"Yeah. I met Brad at the resto earlier."

"What brought you here in Seattle. I mean..", Callie asked, tensed.

"Izzie was awarded for putting up the clinic.", Brad simply said, as if it was so natural to find him where Izzie is. The man saying Izzie's name made the tension grew stronger around the small crowd.

"Really? That's great!", Arizona said brightly, trying to lighten up the tense mood.

"Izzie! Cristina! Come here guys!", he heard Meredith yell.

The two walked towards them. Once again, he and Izzie's gaze locked and this time, it was him who looked away first. He can't look at her now. He didn't want to look at her.

"Congratulations Dr. Stevens!", Arizona said.

"Thank you. Please call me Izzie.", Izzie said with a smile.

"Hey,Iz. She's the friend who works in Seattle who was not able to attend _the party_.", Brad said.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Arizona quickly butts in.

"Don't be. It's okay.", Izzie answered tensely before looking at him, wondering if he knew about _the party_ Brad was talking about.

"Izzie!", Joe exclaimed.

"Joe! It's so nice to see you again." , she grinned and went to the bartender to give him a friendly hug.

"You look great. Hot. But still, not my type.", Joe said.

Izzie laughed at this and it hit Alex how much he misses Izzie's laugh. If he had to be honest to himself, it was not Izzie's laugh that he missed. It was Izzie.

"So what's your poison?", asked Joe.

"Give her tequila. She needs something strong.", Meredith said, smiling at Izzie.

"Mer, I don't think Izzie's up for tequila.", Derek whispered to Meredith.

"Why not?" , asked Meredith in a normal voice and then Derek whispered something again to Meredith.

"You're pregnant?" Meredith's eyes went wide and it was too late before she realized her mistake. She looked at Alex with a worried look knowing how much this would affect Alex. And it did as she looked at Alex who is frowning at Izzie, the muscle in his jaw tight.

Alex stood up and gave Izzie a disgusted look before turning around to leave the bar.

* * *

Izzie can't help but panic as she watch Alex walk out of the bar. She felt the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. This can't be happening. She wouldn't let Alex walk out on her when they weren't talking yet.

She immediately went out of the bar to go after him. She looked around, it was too late. Alex is gone.

"Izzie!", she heard Meredith say.

"Mer, he's gone. Alex is…gone." She said sobbing, her hopes about getting back with her ex- husband already diminishing.

"Then go after him. Here's my car key. He must be at Mer's house." It was Cristina.

She grabbed the key from Cristina and hopped inside the car. She drove as fast as she could, praying and hoping that once and for all, things would be okay between her and Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

_This fic is **Rated M** for a reason..*wink* __Sorry if I went overboard. :) Forgive me also for the way this chapter ended. I have already written some parts of the next chapter. Actually, the next chapter is supposed to be part of this chapter but I figured it would be too long and it would take me a looong time before I can finish it so I decided to divide it into two parts and publish this chapter instead. Please review. I would really like to hear your thoughts. Thanks!_

Alex is furious as he drove towards Derek's trailer. It's ironic how he hated Izzie right now and how much he wanted to stay away from her yet here he is driving towards the trailer they called home during their short lived marriage. When Izzie left, he stayed at Meredith's house but Derek didn't get the spare key that he and Izzie used when they were living there. He never used the key though, until now. And he really has no idea why he chose the trailer as his escape place. Maybe it's because he wanted to relive their happy moments together in the trailer. Or maybe because he knew they would be looking at him at Mer's house and he didn't want to be found. Or maybe both. Whatever. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

He opened the trailer and immediately went to the bed and lie down. He can't believe Izzie has moved on already. Damn, she's engaged and pregnant! He, however, is an idiot who is still in love with his ex- wife who has left him _repeatedly._ Yeah, he told her to go but he was the king of dark and twisty at that time and his first instinct was to hurt Izzie the same way she had hurt him. He can't believe Izzie would actually believe that he would want her out of his life. God, he had never loved someone the way he loved Izzie. In fact, he's certain that he would never love anyone but Izzie. And now, it seems that Izzie did what he told her to do- be happy and forget about him. Damn, his life is clearly fucked up.

He heard the door opened and was shocked to see the last person he would want to see. Her eyes are glassy as tears were about to fall from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?", he said harshly as he stood up.

"Alex.. I.. we need to talk.", Izzie said, her voice trembling but there's a hint of determination.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just go, Izzie. I don't want to see your face! How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me?"

Izzie closed her eyes. She needs to be calm; a shouting match with Alex would get them nowhere. She didn't drive all the way from Meredith's house to Derek's trailer for that. She wanted to talk with him. _Talk_ and not fight, but it seems like Alex has a different plan.

"You don't mean that." She said soflty, sobbing.

"I mean it then and I'm sure as hell meant it now. What are you doing here, Izzie? Why don't you go to your baby daddy and fuck him for all I care!" He said as he stepped closer to her and she can't help but notice that his eyes were darker and all Izzie could see was the hurt and angry part of him that's seeping through his hazel eyes.

"I'm not pregnant!" she finally blurted out. She noticed that that got his attention and continued with a softer voice, begging him to believe her. "I'm not pregnant. It was just a rumor that got out of hand. I'm not pregnant."

Silence fell over them as Alex stare at her with a blank face. She could not read his face, his thoughts.

Before she knew it, Alex had pressed his body against hers as his mouth crashed into hers in a deep dark kiss. He parted her lips and she welcomed him to kiss her harder. She met his hungry kisses with the same fervor as she placed her hands at the back of his neck, eager to be closer to him.

She was barely able to breathe, grasping at him, feeling the heat building up between them. With a soft growl, he moved her back towards the trailer wall next to the door and pinned her against it. His mouth continued to ravage hers, and then explored her throat as she ground her hips up against him. There's a strong connection between them, one that was undeniable even after almost 2 years of being apart. Even if she forced herself, she would never forget his lips, the way he kissed her, touched her. Only Alex could make her feel this way. Only him.

Alex broke away from the kiss and slides the strap of her dress down over her shoulder which drops smoothly to her elbow. She felt the zipper of her dress get tugged down and the dress slips off of her easily. His teeth gently nibbled on her earlobe and she gasped, wanting him closer to her.

"Alex…", she whimpered as she tilted her head back to give him more access as he turned his attention on her neck. Kissing, licking and biting her while his palm closed over one naked breast. His thumb softly rubbed back and forth over her nipple, obtaining moans of pleasure. He kissed his way down to her breasts. Then his tongue slid over one nipple, making it harder, erect from the potent desire that she's feeling. Shivers ran down her spine, and she instinctively arched her back and clutched his hair, letting him take more of her breast with his mouth. Her breathing quickened and the wetness between her legs made her squirm against him.

Wanting to feel his skin, Izzie's fingers fumble with his shirt and yanked it over his head then drop it to the floor. She run her hands to his back, shoulders and arms as he continued to nip, lick and suck at her breasts.

He kissed her again, their tongues dueling harder. One of his hands was caressing her face while the other one was on the waistband of her lacy panties. He touched her there with the lacy material still on her skin as she whimpered, her knees weak from desire. He pushed aside her panties and Izzie let out a load throaty moan as he thrust his fingers into her, hard and searching. He pushed them into her, faster and more insistent as he continued to assault her neck, simultaneously biting and licking.

It was all Izzie could focus on, his fingers and his lips on her neck. She silenced her screams against his shoulder, biting it down to prevent her cries from escaping her lips. "Alex...Alex..", she called his name as she felt the spasm starting to rock her body. She moaned in protest as he stopped but silenced her again by kissing her. He slides his hands on her hips and lifted her up on his arms. He carried her over and gently placed her on the bed. He tenderly covered her body with his and their eyes met. All Izzie could see is the Alex she married. He's not the guy from the bar earlier that night who gave her a disgusted look. It's not anger that's seeping through his eyes, but love. Pure love. She felt her heart would explode that moment as she stared at his beautiful hazel eyes.

Smiling slightly, Izzie nuzzled her nose against Alex's and Alex nuzzled back, his eyes still showing pure emotions, working hard to hold the tears back. She kissed his warm mouth hard and more passionately than she ever had before. He then kissed Izzie's forehead, her eyelids and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He rained kisses again to the hollow of her throat and then nipped her collarbone, making her body tremble.

Slowly, he worked his way lower, to the swell of her right breast. She quivered as his lips met her breast, teasing her nipple softly. Izzie arched her back, pushing her body closer to his hot mouth as he closed his lips around the small bud, sucking at it eagerly.

"Alex…"

"Iz…" He cupped both breasts together and feathered little kisses across them both, feeling Izzie's breath coming faster as her hips pushed higher against him, grinding against his erection. He groaned and his mouth moved lower, kissing her flat stomach before dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. She shivered and gripped his hair tightly. Alex pulled her panties away from her body and tugged it down on her hips. Izzie panted as she watched him go down, her fingers clutching on the bedspread, making her knuckles white. He kissed her hips and then slid his body further down the bed. He placed his hands along the outside of Izzie's thighs while he licked and placed soft wet kisses along the inside of them. He then placed his hands under her ass, opening her up to him. She immediately gasped and bucked her hips at the sensation when he quickly placed his soft mouth on her warm center. He groaned in pleasure as he kissed and let his tongue explore her folds. "Alex, don't stop.", she moaned, her hands clutching his hair as she writhes up, rocking her hips frantically to meet his warm, wet tongue. She couldn't think straight anymore, all she could think of was the intense need bubbling up inside of her as his tongue penetrated her, deeper and deeper. Her moans are getting louder and her body shaking as she feels her core spasm as she started to climax. He kept up the torment, his tongue plunging deeper, licking and teasing her until she screamed his name again and arched her back up even higher, losing control and her body was limp with pleasure.

He kissed his way up her body. He stopped for a moment by her breasts, focusing on her nipples. She grabbed at his hair and brought his lips back to hers, kissing him hungrily. She needs him inside of her. She wants to feel the strong connection they have whenever they both reach the depth of their orgasm. Her hands ran slowly down his chest and stomach, and reached their destination. Alex bit her neck as she worked his jeans open, and pushed them down his legs. She slipped her hand underneath his boxers and she ran her fingers along his length before she closed her hand around his rock hard length that grew harder against her touch. She stroked him, moving it up and down making him moan and buck against her hand.

"Iz..." he groaned as he removed her hand from him. He gave her a hard and sensual kiss, his tongue coming in and out of her mouth. She panted heavily when she felt his hard erection against her inner thigh, and then he pushed forward, entering her. She instinctively spread her legs, needing him deep inside of her and he took her legs up higher around his hips. It's been a long time since she felt him on her and feeling him thrust into her overwhelmed her. "Faster…" She gasped, rocking her hips against him and Alex immediately answered her plead as his hands tightened around her waist before he kept up his pace and pound into her faster and harder. Then he pulled away from her before plunging into her again. He did it again and again, each time entering her deeper from the previous one. "Oh Alex. Don't stop." Her moans are loud as she tightened around him earning a moan from him before he continued to bite, kiss and lick her neck. She arched her back as he slammed into her one last time, crying out her orgasm. Alex still moved inside of her and soon groaned out his own release as she clutched him hard taking him over the edge with her, letting every bit of him go inside of her.

Alex slipped out of her and his body collapsed onto hers. He fitted his face into the crook of her neck and began to trail light kisses on her skin as they both tried even out their shallow breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for your kind reviews! I love them._

_Enjoy reading and let me know what you think. :) _

Izzie is on her side, her back facing Alex. Both of them at lost for words. No one dared to neither move nor speak a word. Izzie heard a deep sigh from Alex. She felt the bed shift as Alex slipped out of bed and started to find his clothes that were on the floor.

She slowly panicked, realizing she should do something. She should not let Alex walk out on her. But she still doesn't know what to do or what to say. What happened still confused and overwhelmed the hell out of her. What could he possibly be thinking?

"Did you ever love me?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

She automatically turned around to face him and saw him sitting on his side of the bed, his back facing her.

"Wh..What?" She wasn't expecting that question from him.

"Did you ever love me?" He snapped, he slightly moved to look at her and she noticed his eyes once again turned darker. "I just have to know cause it was too easy for you to leave me and move on from me! You never loved me." He accused darkly, answering his own question. "I was just the love sick puppy you repeatedly kick in the gut when someone comes along. First with Denny, then with George. I was never the guy you wanted. We both know that if Denny didn't die or if everything's not complicated with George, you wouldn't choose me. And I..I just let it pass because I love you so much and I thought you'd love me even a little. But clearly I was wrong. You never did because it was so damn easy for you to leave me and replace me with someone new!" Anger and bitterness evident in his tone.

"Alex, what the hell are you saying?" She shot back as she get up from the bed, with just the sheets covering her body, and stood in front of him. She was startled by his outburst but she can't help but feel angry that he was trying to make this all her fault. Yeah, she messed up royally but he messed up too. And now he's questioning her feelings for him? That was just ridiculous. "You want to seriously believe that? Fine! Then yes, I never loved you! You were just there when Denny died and when the sex with George was so bad. What just happened was only a one night stand I would willingly want to forget!" She said angrily, not caring to think how bad and hurtful her words were.

"Then go, Iz." He said in a low, defeated voice. Pain and sadness flashed in his eyes and she immediately cursed herself for saying all the things she just said. "Leave. Just please leave." His voice sounded so broken, it made Izzie's eyes heavy with tears.

"No. I'm so sorry, Alex." She said, sitting beside him. She cupped his face so that their eyes meet. The part of her that wasn't broken shattered into pieces as she saw a tear fell from his eyes, pain and sorrow evident in them. She instinctively wiped it with her thumb as she continued, her eyes clouded with tears. "I'm so sorry. It's not true. What I said, they're not true. I love you so much. You were never the last guy. You were the first guy. Don't you remember? Before Denny and George. But you hurt me so much the way no other guy had ever done and that scared the hell out of me because you have that power on me. So I chose Denny, and George. They were nice guys, the perfect boyfriends you could ever ask for, the ones who wouldn't cheat or hurt you. If Denny didn't die, or even if the sex with George was great, our relationship would still not work. Do you know why? Because they're not you. They're not the man I can't stop loving even if I force myself to. I love you so much." She said in lovingly manner. She moved her face closer to his and placed soft kisses on his jaw while declaring her love for him. "I love you." She kissed his forehead then nuzzled his nose. She looked at him again and was glad to see that the way he was looking at her was also filled with love. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that.", she said as she kissed him passionately. His lips joined her, and his eyes fluttered closed as he let her took control of the kiss as she parted his lips, her tongue slipping inside his mouth. He let out a quiet groan, running his hands down her body and tugged the sheets she used to cover her still naked body.

She moved until she was straddling him and she cupped his face again and placed soft little kisses on his face, his jaw, down to his neck. She gave him a slow, sultry kiss and the kiss eventually became more urgent and demanding as Izzie moved her hips a bit, rubbing herself against him. He groaned at the sudden contact of their bodies and Izzie whimpered softly in his mouth when his erection pressed against her. Izzie slowly ran her hands down to his warm chest, to his back, her fingers tracing his spine. She looked up to meet his eyes again and the passion and love that sparked in his beautiful eyes made it harder for her to breathe.

She felt his hands cupped her full breasts, gently kneading them. She gasped as his head bent down and enveloped her nipple with his warm mouth and suckled it gently. She arched her back to give him more access, her hands on the back of his neck, holding on to him to prevent her from falling as they were still on the edge of the bed. He kissed her collarbone and nipped it gently before he started his sweet torment to her neck, simultaneously biting and placing wet kisses on her skin. Her hand quickly slipped between their bodies, cupping him and slowly rubbing his throbbing manhood against his pants. He nuzzled her neck deeper and let out a loud growl. "Iz..", Alex panted her name weakly.

"Lie back.", she said as she pushed him gently until he was lying on the bed and she was sitting on top of him. Her hands lingered on his chest as she bent down to suck at his nipples. "Iz..", he whimpered and his hand disappeared into her blonde curls as he gripped her hair carefully. Izzie felt his hands running up her thighs, grazing back and forth from her outer thigh to her inner thigh. His hand slipped between her legs and she moaned at the sudden feeling of his fingers inside of her. She spread her legs wider as he pushed his fingers further into her and she felt the tiny convulsions starting to shake her body. He kept going and she met his thrusts, until she tightened and spasmed around his fingers and her climax rolled over her.

She moved slightly so she could unbutton his pants and discard his boxers. She kissed his stomach, pressing soft kisses downward until it her mouth reached its destination. He groaned hard as his hands moved to tangle her hair upon feeling her mouth so intimately touch him. Izzie took his entire length in her mouth and slowly moved up and down, alternating between sucking and swirling her tongue.

"Iz.." he said hoarsely. She kissed his tip one last time before she let him go. She straddled him again and looked down at him. She smiled slightly and bent down to kiss him again. She ran her thumb on her jaw as she whispered to his ear, "I love you so much." "I love you too," Alex murmured back, his hands caressing her hair and pulled her gently so he could kiss her. Izzie deepened the kiss as she rubbed against him, both of them moaning in pleasure at the contact.

She rose over his manhood, and slid down onto him, until he was deep inside of her. Alex groaned in pleasure as he thrust up into her hard. He pushed up into her again and again as soft little cries came from her throat made him more aroused, if that was even possible. She lifted up, releasing him for a while before lowering herself back down again. Izzie enveloped him inside of her completely and she slowly relished every inch of him inside of her. She claimed his mouth again, hard and hot and her breasts rubbed against his chest as her hips move in an excruciatingly slow pace, almost teasing him until Alex lose control.

"Iz, faster." He murmured as he gripped her hips, guiding her movements before pumping hard into her again. She rocked back and forth, moving her body against his, meeting his every thrust. They rocked together, both demanding for a release. He reached out to touch her breasts and grazed his fingers to her now super sensitive nipples, adding to her torment . "Oh Alex.." She moaned and she squeezed him tightly inside of her, her muscles beginning to spasm around him. Molten heat filled her as he stroked her again and again until she was moaning and crying with satisfaction. He groaned and drove into her one last time, crying out her name, his release flowing into her completely. Breathing heavily, she collapsed into him and he slowly stroked her back as she let him stay inside of her as they moved a little slower, letting the aftershocks of their lovemaking wash through them.

"I hope that ended you're little issue about my feelings." Izzie said, smiling. She snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest moved slightly to look at him.

"Will I get a repeat performance just in case I forgot how much you love me?" he shot back, grinning.

"No. I'll keep my legs closed." She answered, rolling her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She really missed kissing him.

Alex chuckled. "No matter how I beg?"

"No matter how you beg.", Izzie responded.

"You're just gonna let me suffer? That's so sweet, Iz. You must really love me."

They both chuckled and silence fell over them.

"Alex, I can't believe you really think that I don't love you." Izzie started, she looked up to him and met his gaze. She really can't get over the fact that he doubted her feelings for him.

Alex sighed. He really doesn't know what to say, he just felt that way. He always thought it was Denny who Izzie wants to be with. Come on, he's Evilspawn, who wants to be with him? "I know. I'm sorry. I just felt that way. I always thought it was Denny you would want to marry, to have kids with. I guess.. I guess I never really get over the fact that you left me to be with him. And..you rejected me and then slept with George. And then, you left me, asked for divorce and get engaged. "

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, if I made you feel that way. But..But that's not true." She was about to cry and it was making her harder to breath. "I.."

"Shh. How about we sleep first and we'll talk tomorrow? I mean _really _talk, Iz. We have so many things to talk about. I bet the entire night is not enough." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Goodnight. I bet you're _tired. _You're getting old, Alex_._" She said, laughing.

He laughed as well. "No,I'm not. I can go another round, if you're up to it?", he asked, daring her.

She just rolled her eyes at him and ignored his comment. She felt her eyes get heavy and drowsiness started to creep into her system when she heard and felt Alex slightly shaking her.

"Iz."

"What?"

"Will I get morning sex?", he asked, grinning.

"You have to let sleep because if I wake up tomorrow in a grumpy mood, you wouldn't get any." She said, looking up at him.

"You must sleep then. Night, Iz." He answered, pulling down her head to his chest and kissed her hair at the back of her head.

Izzie closed her eyes and let sleepiness fully envelope her. She smiled at her sleep knowing that tomorrow is a new day, literally and metaphorically, for her and Alex.

.


End file.
